Kirei in Silent Hill
by ZombieDoberman
Summary: Kirei and her husband Samule take a trip to Silent Hill. Only when Kirei wakes up one day every thing has turned for the worse. *r&r!*
1. Default Chapter

------------------------------An Experience in Silent Hill-------------------------------------------  
*By Drusella Lane/zombie Doberman  
  
Kirei and Samule and anyone else you haven't heard of are my Characters and don't you dare steal them away from me, or I will be forced to use my dark powers to summon the king of evil so that he can punish you as he pleases.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kirei had been drifting in and out of sleep all night long. Mostly from being too hot under the hotel's bed covers then nightmares. "Uhnn," she moaned irritated, "damn covers." And she kicked the bed covers off of her self, then grabbed them back up; remembering how cold Samule some times got, even under the thickest of blankets.  
Then for a moment, Kirei felt that something was wrong. She looked to the right of herself where Samule was laying asleep, But he was gone.   
Startled she quickly rose up on the bed and looked around the room. "Samule?" She paused and waited for a response from maybe the bathroom or the small kitchen that was just out of her view. Nothing, and that scared her deeply. Not just her loving husband not answering her, but something more. From the time that was on the clock hanging on the wall at the opposite side of the bed; it said it was about 11:00 n the morning. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, no cars driving by, no one talking in the halls, no dogs barking outside, nothing.  
Panicked she began to Get out of bed, but she was tangled up in one of the thinner blankets that she preferred to sleep with, and she fell on the floor cutting her elbow on a loose nail sticking out of the floor boards like a sharp bent finger.  
She laid on the floor a moment trying to calm herself down. She sat on her knees now just starring at the bloody mess on her elbow, and for a split second she thought of licking the blood away. "Oh, God where did that come from?" She shook her head in disgust. Never in her life had she ever even got such an odd idea.  
At that moment Kirei heard something skitter on the other side of her suites door. "Maybe there are people wandering around after all." She thought to herself.   
She opened the door and poked her head out, only to see the clean white walls and the plush oriental carpeting of the long hallway. She strained her eyes and tried to peer further down the hall but it was pitch black; except for the splashes of red on the egg white walls.  
She covered her mouth with one hand in a shocked manner and with her other hand groped blindly for the door knob. As scared as she was for what might be down the corridor, Kirei was a curious one (she had been since child hood) and wanted to go check it out. Just as she was about to close the door to her room, she realized that she was still in her night gown. The thin silky fabric clung uselessly to one breast, and the other side had apparently slipped down a bit while she was sleeping, revealing the rounded naked smoothness of her left breast.  
Kirei backed back up into her room and decided for the best to change into something a bit more formal.  
  
After a few short minutes Kirei emerged wearing one of her favored long white dresses. The dress she wore now wasn't much different from her night gown; as like the gown it was sleeveless and merely clung to her chest and zipped along her back. The only difference was that her dress was much longer than her sleeping gown.  
She started down the hallway towards the splashes of crimson on the wall. all the while horrible things flashed through her mind like commercials on a television set. The thought of who's blood it could be and prayed to herself that it was anyone's except for Samule. And she also thought of what could have caused the blood. A crazed murderer? Some freak accident? She even considered werewolves and vampires and such, but that was silly, she kept telling herself.  
She made it to the wall and studied the blood, and how it looked as if someone had been thrown with great force, so great that their head had exploded. But that was just her imagination at work. She also noticed how the splatter of blood had made a trail leading even further down the hall.  
By now our curious Kirei was having second thoughts if she should follow the trail.  
"I'm curious, not stupid." She said as she turned away from the blood. She figured that it would be a much safer idea to just call the police and find out what had happened on the news. But just as she turned around she was surprised to see a dark figure standing mere inches from her.  
A relaxed smile fell across her lips and she could feel her whole body just letting go and returning to normal. But her dream of having someone else around just so she wasn't alone for the moment, quickly fell to pieces as a strange creature emerged form the shadows. Kirei;s eyes grew wide and she started backing down the hall, oblivious that she was even doing so. The monster was horrible, it didn't resemble anything she had ever seen before. The only thing her mind came up with was someone who had a strait jacket melted to it's skin. The sight of the creature startled and shocked Kirei so badly that tears began streaming down her cheeks.  
She tried to scream, but she was so frightened that the only sounds that came out of her mouth were dull choking noises.  
"Oh!" She cried out in surprise. Kirei had tripped over something that felt strangely like a log only. . . "Holy shit!" She screamed. Then began to struggle to get back on her feet, but her eyes couldn't leave the face of the mutilated body of the floor.   
The face was covered with too much gore for her to distinguish it from a man or a woman, but the expression on it's face was nothing but pure pain. And she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor soul. She managed to get to her feet and started running blindly down hall after hall. knocking into more monsters and tripping onto lone furniture strewn about the floor. Soon she was high on the adrenaline puling through her body that every thing she passed was just a blur. Then she ran painfully into a door at the very end of the corridor. Luckily she saved herself a lot of pain by shielding herself with her arms as she hit the door. The door flung open upon Kirei hitting it and she rolled out on to cold fresh grass. And that was the last thing she could remember before passing out.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Perhaps if I get enough feed back I'll continue this story. 


	2. Chap2

Kirei and all other characters in this fanfic are mine (except if maybe I decide to put in characters from Silent Hill) Anyway, I've finally gotten off my lazy butt and I've added in chapter 2. Whooo yay for me. Well, yeah, I know this is a short one, but hey, it's better then nothing.  
  
Chap 2  
  
She awoke some time later from the cold outside. "Unnn.. " She moaned. Kirei felt awful, her whole body ached and felt like hell. After a few seconds she was able to open her sore eyes.   
The first thing she saw was the fogged sky. She glanced down at her body, perhaps to check that every thing was still in place. And every thing was, she was absolutely fine except for her elbow, which now had a long red streamer gliding down to the palm of her hand.  
She tried to wipe most of the blood on the bottom of her dress, but there was still a faint orange line where the blood had settled.  
Kirei was still a little woozy and when she looked around she could only make out a garbage can or two. "But no monsters." She grinned.  
Then something touched her leg, ever so lightly. When Kirei looked down woefully she expected to see some sort of giant mutated rat, trying it's best to swallow her whole.  
And for once this morning she was pleasantly surprised to see a cat.  
A little black cat with golden eyes; the eyes, seemed odd somehow, as if the cat was more then it seemed.  
Kirei didn't give a shit though, she was happy to just run into something that wasn't trying to kill her.  
"Hey kitty, kitty kitty.." She cooed and tried to pet it's head, but then it hissed. A horrible hiss, but it wasn't for Kirei, the cat was looking at something beyond her.   
Kirei looked for what was freaking out the cat.  
.. Every thing was just the same as she had seen it before, lone streets and a few garbage cans.  
She looked back to find that the cat had run off. Kirei looked down sorrowfully at where the cat had sat and was more disappointed then ever that she was alone again.  
She got up from the cold hard earth and started rubbing her sore rump.  
"There must be other people around here." She thought.  
  
Her shoes made a clickedy-clack sound as she began walking down the sidewalk. While walking she didn't let her guard won for a second, as the fear of death seemed to always be slapping at her face.  
The town of Silent Hill in Kirei's opinion was one of the prettiest towns that she had ever been to in her life. With it's lush green forests and healthy plants, it seemed to keep the whole town alive in own little way, "But that's all over" She thought.  
  
A little later Kirei stopped in her tracks in front of a school. It looked abandoned with it's many broken windows and a few dead plants lining the sides of it's walls.  
Kirei started toward the doors of the school. She wasn't gong to it willingly, it was as if some unseen force was pulling her in.  
She pulled at the rusted handles and stiffly the doors yawned open for her. She stepped inside and shut the doors behind. Inside it was very cold and damp, she saw old dusty desks inside some to the classrooms and old book shelves.  
And she could tell the school wasn't any sager then outside, as blood was sprayed across of the floor and walls.  
She was still standing in front of one of the classroom doors when something or someone tugged at her dress, just the way a little lost child would.  
She looked down and nothing was there. She felt a chilling breeze for about 2 seconds then it was gone. Kirei shrugged off the odd feeling she felt and continued down one of the many halls in the school, not knowing what she was even doing. 


End file.
